dreamsofthe7fandomcom-20200214-history
The Secret Service
Paranormal Directive B is a left-over from an early operation co-run by The Secret Service, the Office of Naval Intelligence, and the Military Intelligence Division of the U.S. Army. the co-ordination of three groups fell apart a few years ago, and the current half-organized bureau is now fully under the control of The Secret Service. There is talk of it being handed over to the new Bureau of Investigations, but there seems to be a power struggle between who the Directive belongs to. In it's early incarnation, Paranormal Directive B dealt with the Ghost Dance of the Sioux. Due to circumstantial evidence that they believed credible, the U.S. Army was worried that the "weather doctor," Tavibo, and possibly Jack Wilson had access to working weather rituals, and the Ghost Dance was possibly able to create Ghost Shirts, which allowed the wearer to be impervious to bullets. Paranormal Directive B is behind the Wounded Knee Massacre. They felt that the older men and women were the driving force behind the Ghost Dance and wanted to send a message to Tavibo and Jack Wilson. The Directive next went after Francisco I. Madero and a group of Zapatistas who were connected to what The Directive believed were legitimate Aztec sorcerers who were involved in some sort of ritual. The Directive helped bring down Madero and the Zapatistas, but the Zapatistas and the general instability of Mexico has recently ascended, perhaps in part because of The Directive's actions. In the 1900s, The Directive went after the Society of Righteous and Harmonious Fists, in part, because they bringing attempting to control their xi in order to make their revolutionaries impervious to bullets, and superhumanly fast. They worked, on a small level, with various members of the Eight-Nation Alliance (Austria-Hungary, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, Russia, the United Kingdom and the USA). The mission was largely a disaster, since The Directive was mainly composed of xenophobic Caucasians who had no abilities in speaking Cantonese or Mandarin Chinese. The only significant intelligence coup came at the hands of Major Piers Haywrd who had no connection to The Directive. He was subsequently brought on board and given control of one of The Directive's four Teams. Right now The Directive is working with the United Fruit Company.In 1907, The Directive assassinated Terencio Sierra, who was known as invulnerable. Certainly, he seemed to be impervious to bullets. The Directive and the UFC regained control of Honduras, but they found out that Standard Fruit (owned by Sam “the Banana Man” Zelzany) was being attacked by empowered Mayans. Now The Directive are tying to infiltrate and destroy the Mayan radicals. The Directive was following The Seven because they knew they were connected the Mask of Au Puch; however, The Seven was always one step ahead, and the Directive lost contact with The Seven right before they disappeared. A list of organization who attempted to create bullet resistant magic: The White Lotus Society of China is known to have been individually successful The Pentjak Silat “martial artists” of Java have occasionally got the technique to work. Society of Righteous and Harmonious Fists Red/Blue/Black Lanterns Shining, the sisters to the “Boxers” “Senior Sister-Disciple (da shijie) and Second Sister-Disciple (er shijie) red coats, trousers, hats, shoes, red latern” Okhrana, the Russian Imperial secret police Native American Ghost Dance, Paiute prophet Wovoka Professor Enoch Bowen and The Church of Starry Wisdom Heaven and Earth Society (Chinese crime society)